An exchange student!
by JODA-GS
Summary: A new student comes to the U.A. from a very distant country, with totally different customs and realities. His way of being and his beauty makes almost everyone to fall in love with him classroom. But not everyone believes in him, a mysterious aura surrounds him and his way of acting in certain situations makes doubt some of his classroom mate about his intentions in the UA.
1. Preface

_NOTE: in some parts I will make recommendations of songs to generate a better atmosphere when reading which will give them a feeling of being inside the story. Also, as it is my first time writing something like this I would be more than happy if I made recommendations, suggestions or corrections. Also, English is not my first language, so this may have some errors so please tell me if you find one, and if you know to read Spanish, I have the exact same preface in Spanish. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA BELONGS TO HIROKOSHI KOHEI, THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC STORY.**_

An exchange student?!

 _This story takes place within the "Rise of the villains" saga. Between the Prohero storyline and Joint training._

 **PREFACE**

 ** _MUSIC RECOMMENDATION: A night in the forest- relaxing soundscape_**

In one night, near the building where the Midoriya family lives. Two figures can be seen from the last roof of the 3th block building where these two people talk to each other. One of them is using binoculars which allows him to see Inko Midoriya's apartment.

Breaking the silence, one of the silhouettes says

–If you miss your family so much why don't you just go over there and talk to them? –

Hisashi Midoriya responds with a slightly uncomfortable tone

–Hahaha...If only it were so easy. Besides, you of all people should know that those of us who have this profession cannot have any connection with anyone. –

Faced with such a response, the silhouette of the second person moves which allows to denote a pair of blades, one on the hip positioned horizontally and another, longer, on the left side of the hip. In addition, he carries his hand on his head and says in a tired tone

–If you are already a Pro in this job, then why did you marry and have a child with her? –

To which Hisashi replied

–You may be very young, but even though we are spies we are human, and as such,we need something to tie us to this world. I know I have committed two sins, the first one is in not telling her about my work and the second one is loving her, but without her and my son, my profession would be meaningless. –

The silhouette reply

–Hmm... I don't understand you. What's more, I still don't understand why you brought me to Japan without telling me my mission, I'm supposed to have...- Hisashi interrupts him.

– Now, now! Calm down, you know very well that I am not the one who will give you this mission. Moreover, you could say that depending on how you do in this mission you can belong to IAB or work directly with Hīro Kōan Iinkai-kai, or who knows, maybe they will allow you to finish your training as a Hero in the U.A-.

Faced with such insinuations the figure responds with an annoying tone

– Ha, very funny of you. To be a Japanese you like to get into other people's lives a lot, don't you? –

Hisashi laughs

-hahahaha, certainly. I think the time I've been away from home has made me less "Japanese" -

 ** _MUSIC RECOMMENDATION: Anguish of the Quirkless watch?v=oEHzW9rqcH8_**

After a few minutes of silence, Hisashi decides to speak

–Hey. I'd like to ask you a favor Lucas, you think... - Lucas interrupts him saying

–Ha. Lucas. Even to this day I still can't get use to "my name". You know very well that I am not one of those who you ask them for favors, you are my sensei and this is a mission, so don't ask me for favors, tell me what you want me to do and I will fulfill it–

A little surprised and with a little doubt Hisashi confesses

– All right, Lucas. I want you to protect my son. –

Lucas takes out the knife he had positioned horizontally on the back of his hip and makes a cut in his hand, this generates an exalting reaction from Hisashi.

–Are you crazy?! – says

Lucas responds to this

–You should know by now how I accept my missions – at that moment he shows him his hand with a cut with the blood running through it

– With my blood I accept the mission and promise about it that your son will be safe –

Hisashi with a somewhat worried and sad expression says

– Okay, but please don't do anything stupid like die –

Lucas objects

– We are spies, death is always upon us –

Silence is gala, and the faces of both show tranquility and sadness. Both knew that their profession was full of risks, but that was not what Luke meant. To be a spy is to infiltrate into the depths of darkness, and sometimes the only solution to fulfill your mission is to fill your hands with blood. The warmth of it and the smell makes you accustomed to the idea that tomorrow it may be your own blood that runs on other hands.

Both glances focus on the moonlight while the cold is present and little by little the lights are extinguished one by one until it is time to leave. Hisashi when seeing that his wife, Inko, turns off the lights of the apartment where he lives says to Lucas

– It's time to go back to the base, to which he responds. –

– Are you sure? I can last a while more watching the full moon, also, you do not know if this will be the last ... – to which Hisashi prevents finish Luke's phrase and answers him

– Yeah, let's go, tomorrow will be a very overwhelming day for you, so you better sleep tonight so tomorrow you can keep your eyes open–

Luke understood well what Hisashi did, it isn't that he doesn't want to be there. He is a spy, and spies always has enemies, the more time he spends there, the more chances are that some enemy will find him and endanger the identity and life of his family. It is the payment with which life charges every spy who has fallen into sin. With nothing more to say, both Luke and Hiroshi disappear in an instant, leaving nothing behind, only drops of blood of promises and the mission.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The new boy**

 _ **MUSICAL RECOMMENDATION: My Hero Academia - I Will Become a Hero (Extended)**_

It was a morning like any other, the UA 1-A students were preparing as they always do in the morning in the school dormitories. While some were eating, Aoyama exclaims

—Bonjour, mes amis. —

To which Iida responds with a slightly high tone

—Good morning Aoyama-kun! You're waking up late so have a quick breakfast, so you won't be late for class! —

—I really don't understand how Aoyama can have so much energy in the morning. Or how Iida can speak so loudly at this hour— says Denki Kaminari.

—Well, they don't bother me— answers Uraraka as she eats.

—Ochaco-chan. Remember, today we have a girls' meeting when we get to the dormitories. —

—Tsu-chan, thank you for reminding me. The truth is that I had forgotten jejejeje—

—Don't worry, we're used to that, Ochaco-chan.—

—By the way, have you seen Bakugo-kun? I woke up early, but I haven't seen him for breakfast— asks Ochaco, to which Kirishima replies.

—He must have left earlier. The truth, he has been training early on the morning lately, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had breakfast earlier than we did—

In that moment, Midoriya appears

—Oh, Deku-kun. Good morning—

—U U Uraraka-san. Good morning. Good morning to all—

—Midoriya-kun! you must hurry if you want to arrive early! As the class representative it is my duty that we are all on time in class, so don't be late! —

—I'm sorry, Iida-kun. It won't happen again. I've been studying my new move until late, and I over did a little last night—

—well, the important thing is that it doesn't happen again so have a quick breakfast—

Faced with this, the young Midoriya decides to eat quickly and run to the hall, and although he was the last to arrive, he wasn't late. Just as he sat in his seat, Professor Aizawa enters as always with a grumpy attitude, perhaps because his hero's work or the constant irritation in his eyes, or both. Upon arriving at his post Eraserhead points out

-Good morning, today I have a surprise for all of you-

Faced with such an affirmation, the whole classroom is in a state of shock, everyone believes that surprise is nothing more and nothing less than the recurrent and very difficult special exams, those that can extract your soul without leaving anything, only an empty cascade. And the worst of all, is that his classes are always first thing in the morning, so the other hours are a suffering trying not to fall asleep of how exhausted they are. But no, this time they were saved from their "test of suffering", this time it was news that nobody expected it, especially for how rare it was to receive exchange students from other countries in the UA and more in the current situation of extreme security.

—From what I can see on some of your faces, you all believe that what I will announce is a special surprise exam, right? —

To which most responded with a fearful "yes".

—Well, the truth is that I had planned to do that, but because I was notified today that the exchange student was going to be in that class, I decided not to do it. —

What Eraserhead said left everyone impressed.

— What! an exchange student?! I hope it's a girl so I can get along with her," exclaims Mineta making a gesture with her face a little depraved which makes the whole class see him with a disgusting look.

—What kind of Quirk will it have? — Tokoyami points out, but Bakugo responds in all high and arrogant tone

—I don't care who he is or what kind of Quirk he has! If he gets in my way, I'll kill him. —

Bakugo's answer is nothing of the other world, everyone knows how he is and how he acts, the problem is that, if you do not know him, at first sight he would be just an arrogant bastard.

Eraserhead, upon hearing how the room begins to talk to each other, decides to send everyone to shut up in the most calmly and hospitable way ... Eraserhead style.

— If you don't shut up right now, you'll have special exams for a whole week! — The whole room is completely silent, which calmed Aizawa and allowed him to continue with the introduction of the new student.

—Well, as I was saying. From now on you will see classes with a new student. The truth is that some teachers did not believe that this was a good time to allow new students in the academy because of the problems that have occurred recently, but, after analyzing the case and because is a student who comes from a school outside Japan the principal said... – When the whole classroom hear that the student came from an international school interrupted him almost in unison

—Out of Jap...! — and just as everyone shouted with euphoria, the shock of seeing Eraserhead's look was so strong that they almost petrified, except Bakugo who had said nothing from the beginning.

—Well, as I was telling you all. This international student is going to see classes with you temporarily—

Mumbling he says —Mmh let me see the sheet where his name comes up.—

— OK. His name is Lucas Arakawa and he comes from Venezuela, so please come in —

Everyone was confused, not only because the international student is from a country on the other side of the world, but also because he has a Japanese surname.

Just after, the door opens and little by little all the students of class 1-A see the new student. His features, his color of skin, hair and eyes denote at first sight that he was not Japanese, yet for everyone something was certain; he was an extremely handsome young man. His skin had a very light tan, his eyes had a mixture of honey and light green colors, his brown hair almost scraped on the sides, but moderately long in the middle gave the impression of someone who liked to have a good image; and it was not for less since not only he is taller than the average in the room, but apart, he is easily among the most muscular of them. His features were a bit feminine, or perhaps juvenile. In short, it was like seen the face of someone who is a model and the very subtle mole that he had under his lips did not allow the girls to stop looking at it, or his face, or everything in general; even some boys also fell the same but not with the same intentions of course.

When he introduced himself with a little strong Japanese he let out his voice, which was very attractive; in short, everyone believed that his Quirk had something to do to his sex appeal, but clearly it couldn't be like that, at least not if he is in class 1-A.

—Hello, my name is Arakawa Lucas, I am from Venezuela, a country in South America. I know my name is strange, so I will explain it to you at once. I am an orphan and was adopted by a Japanese couple in Venezuela and that is why I have a Japanese surname and why I am know how to speak Japanese. As all my life I have lived in Venezuela and I don't know much about Japanese customs, maybe I will do things that I shouldn't do here so I hope you don't misunderstand me and help me not to make any mistakes. If you have any questions about me, don't be afraid and ask me — he says it with an extremely friendly expression, showing his smile and his perfectly white teeth, leaving more than one breathless.

As everyone was "hypnotized" by the new student Eraserhead decided to intervene to break the "spell".

—Well, does anyone have any questions or anything they want to say? —

To which Iida raises his hand and asks with his hi tone voice that he always use because "he is the class representative"

—Hello new student! I am the class representative Iida Tenya if you need... — Iida is interrupted by Luke leaving him without finish what he was going to say

—Wow! You're motor -kun! Wow you're taller than I thought— (Motor type?) Iida thought

—I saw you in the sports festival battle. I watched you via internet, you fight with the robot boy...wait, now that I can see you all closer… It's you! — Lucas exclaims as he sees Todoroki which leaves many with a big, huge question mark. Why robot boy? If his quirk is fire and ice. This caused Todoroki to say

—My name is Shoto Todoroki, not robot boy. —

—I'm sorry! I don't want you to think I'm insulting you. It just, for me is hard to learn people's names, so to remember people, I give nicknames according to something that made an impression or some special characteristic of that person. For example, your expression was almost always the same during the battle with motor-kun, so I gave you the nickname robot, but if you don't like it I apologize — Lucas' face had changed from full happiness to a deep sadness, which maded everyone look at Todoroki in a bad way and making him feel a little guilty.

—hmmmm(sigh). Don't worry, I'm sorry if I sounded upset, I didn't mean to. In Japan we don't giving nicknames to other people the first time you meet, only when you trust each other is when you can do that. —

Once Lucas hear what he said, he changed his attitude from sadness to the one he had before, cheerful and radiant with energy.

—I see! Thank goodness, for a moment I thought I had said something wrong. I understand that you don't trust me, but I want to make friends with all of you as quickly as I can because I don't really know how long I'm going to be in the U.A. so I want you to know that you have all my trust and I'll work hard to earn yours — a radiant light comes out of his back, it was such an illuminated aura that they were reaped by the light...in they imagination of course, it was a widespread illusion given the extremely friendly attitude of the new student.

Interrupting this illusion, Ashido raises his hand to what Eraserhead points out.

—Mina go ahead—

—My name is Mina Ashido, my quirk is to throw acid and I wondered, what is your Quirk? — she said this decreasing her voice little by little, this was because the face of Luke had changed from happiness to one with fear, or disgust.

—I'm sorry, I suffer from Entomophobia, "Bicho"-san—

—HEEEEEEEEE! — they all say out loud listen to what he said

—So, you're afraid of insects, but I don't understand why...— exclaims Sero as he turns to Ashido —forget it, now I understand why—

—Does anyone know what "Bicho" means? — says Ojiro. When Midoriya heard this, he said his conclusions.

—Although I don't know Spanish, I deduce that "bicho" means insect, remember that Lucas-kun gives a nickname to all of them. —

—Not all of them Midoriya-Kun— again, the golden aura that illuminates the whole room coming from Luke comes back.

—Since your battle with Robot-kun, I became your fan. I know it sounds weird, but I really think that was the best battle of the whole sports festival. Besides, I'm sure that if the professors hadn't gotten into the fight you would have won— before such a statement everyone in the room was surprised and one got really upset.

—What makes you think that idiot Deku could have won that battle? —said Bakugo in an intimidating and arrogant tone, yet it seems that Lucas is not affected by this.

—Well, simple mad dog-kun, what stopped Midoriya-kun's attack were the different walls that Cementoss created, if he hadn't created those walls Midoriya-kun's attack would have gone directly to robot-kun even though the explosion would have caused great damage to Midoriya-kun. What made him fly out and stop out of the rin was the explosion that caused by robot-kun attack hitting the walls created by Cementoss, in other words, without those walls, Midoriya-kun would have won, but both would have had extremely serious damage. —

Bakugo did not know what bothered him more, if the analysis that seems to be correct or that he was called mad dog, whatever caused him the most discomfort he didn't care any more.

—To be an outsider you have a pretty extensive vocabulary Asshole-kun. I'd like to teach you more things so why don't we solve this with a battle, so you can see what a jerk you are and teach us your surely pathetic quirk? —

The classroom knew that, at any moment, the whole classroom would become into a battlefield, but as the Professor was there, so he decided to intercede and calm him down, at least until the next day saying

—Although I think it would be good to measure your skills with Lucas-kun, unfortunately it cannot be today as all the test fields are occupied, so I have reserved one for tomorrow morning a to make a friendly competition and measure their skills with the new student. —

In the meantime, Eraserhead thought of the good analysis that Lucas-kun did about the battle (even if he wasn't there in person) with details that many or almost all could not see. And not only that, all the teachers knew perfectly that the fist with of Midoriya was extremely strong, enough to counteract any attack by Todoroki and send him flying, but, as Lucas explained, if the teachers had not intervened, most likely the two would have been in the hospital for several days, even with the help of Recovery Girl.

He knew that he could not calm Bakugo for to long, so he asked two volunteers to show Lucas the facilities.

Iida was the first to raise her hand, but it didn't seem right to leave the room alone without a representative, so Eraserhead ignored him. On the other hand, there were the hands of Aoyama, Kaminari, Jiro and Hagakure to which the teacher decided that Jiro and Kaminari would be the ones to show the school to Lucas. They stopped from their posts and went directly to Lucas while the class was a little out of control, of course, at a volume low enough not to provoke Eraserhead's anger.

—Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Kyoka Jiro, you can call me Jiro and this one here is called Denki Kaminari—

—Hello, you can call me whatever you want, I'm not really as self-conscious as Bakugo— Kami pointed out, so Lucas replied.

—well Jiro-san your name is not very difficult so I don't think I'll forget it. As for you kami "something"-san, it's going to be difficult to remind me of your name so I'll call you cool-kun, your shirt and your hair seem very cool to me so. - Again, the aura appears illuminating the view of the two.

—Hahaha, thank you for the compliment. You can call me like that if you want—says Kaminari, then they decide to start the tour. But without Eraserhead pointing out to everyone that Lucas will also live in the dormitories on the 5th floor next to Satou.

After they show him the school, the three of them returned to the classroom, once all was done they went back to the dorms. Upon arriving at the dorm, Lucas was pointed to his room and everyone was there (except for Bakugo) to see what his room was like, as each room was different .When they opened the door, they noticed a huge flag on one side with posters that all looked like some videogames, a normal television, a videogame console, a bed with normal western style and an _hamaca (hammock)_ , Uraraka upon seeing that decides to ask him

—WOW Luca-kun! you have one of those just like Sero, but yours is bigger — he was clearly talking about the hammock he had, Lucas respond.

—In my country we call it _hamaca_ and it's very comfortable. I usually sleep there, but if I use it all day I end up with a very bad backache, so I prefer to use it only once or twice a week. —

After seeing Lucas' room, the girls say goodbye to him and the other boys. That was because they had the weekly girls meeting were discussing various deep and interesting topics, but logically that day there was only one topic, and it was the new boy. They talked so much that they ended up well past 12 in the morning talking about him and how friendly he was, as well as his beauty of course.

While this was happening, some boys went to their dormitories while Midoriya, Todoroki and Kaminari stayed with Lucas for a while. They decided to tell Lucas that, although they didn't mind the idea of the nicknames, Bakugo was a bit different and probably didn't like his so they recommended him to changed it to something else, so he wouldn't be in such a bad mood. They also explained how Bakugo was so explosive and grumpy with everything, this with the intention that he wouldn't feel that his attitude was something unique towards him. Lucas changed his friendly tone of voice to a less energetic one, they knew that he was a little depressed by what had happened; he apologized to them and told them that he would change it. They left the room feeling a little guilty about Luke's change of attitude, but they knew it was the best thing to do for the coexistence in the dorms, what they did not expect is the new nickname that Luke would give Bakugo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first big challenge**

 _ **MUSICAL RECOMMENDATION: My Hero Academia - I Will Become a Hero (Extended):**_

It was the first day in were all wake up and saw the new student eating breakfast with them, everything looked normal, but with a closer inspection, everyone was hypnotized with the aura of Lucas. Each one of the students of the 1-A were ready, except for the new guy who have this kind of immature pajama but, thanks to his social skills and amazing attitude, nobody notices. Sitting with his feet crossed and a cup that, because of the aroma, was known to be coffee, he greeted everyone as they sat on the table in an extremely warm manner, almost as if they were all childhood friends; and while this made them a little uncomfortable almost everyone accepted it, understanding that it was not as annoying like the screams of Bakugo or Iida in the morning, moreover, it was pleasant. When Iida saw that Luke was not yet ready, he tried to yell at him.

—Lucas-kun, because...—before continuing, he was interrupted

—Motor-kun good morning! I see that you aren't the only one who wakes up with very good mood— Lucas said to Iida with a big and pleasant smile which made him forget for a moment of the scolding.

—Ahem! Thank you Lucas-kun. Good morning, I hope you slept very well, but if you don't dress you'll probably be late for classes and as the class 1-A's representative you must understand that it's my duty to make sure everyone is on time. —

—Sure Motor-kun, don't worry, everything is calculated with extreme precision. Besides, I'm practically ready, I just need to change. —

—Well, if you say so, just don't be late. —

To all of these, everyone was astonished that the class representative had not raised his voice as he normally does when he sees something that is not right. Luke got up to go his room to change but before that he said to all of them.

—Well guys, I don't know if you drink coffee, but there is no problem if you prepare one with the one I brought from Colombia; it is very rich and it will help you to be attentive in classes, after all, "all that is mine, is yours" so don't hold back when using it — Lucas uses his secret and non-existent Quirk of seduction to all leaving them with a smile. As he walked up the stairs to his room.

—Hmm. —

— What is it Yaoyorozu-san? — asked Ojiro

— Oh! Nothing's just that I was thinking of something —

— Heh, heh, heh. Apparently, someone is falling in love with the new student — says Mina to which Yaoyorozu responds blushingly.

—What! Not. For him? Impossible, he's handsome and friendly with everyone, but he's not my type. I think we're getting late to get out so I'm going. see you later — she ran away and a little stunned perhaps by Mina's insinuation.

It was true that Yaotorozu wasn't thinking about that, rather she had realized something, Lucas's face. Even though it showed warmth, his eyes showed something darker, they looked sad; even so, she only saw them for a few seconds before he went to his room, she believed that it was probably something that falsely perceived, so she didn't give it much importance, she was wrong.

Little by little each of the students from room 1-A arrived in the room except for one, Luke. Iida was a little worried and a little upset that even if he warned him not to be late for class he was late, yet Eraserhead had arrived in the room with no sign of Lucas.

— Good morning, as far as I can see Lucas is not present. Does anyone know the reason? —

The moment Iida gets up to answer, the doors of the class open and Lucas appears panting.

—Haaaa! I'm finally here—

—Lucas, since it's your first time arriving late and you're new I'm going to let this one pass, but remember that this school has rules, if you come back late not only you will have to clean the whole classroom for an entire week, but also you will have a warning; if this continue for more than three times, you will have to go to the principal office. Are we clear? —

—I'm sorry, professor, the truth is that I left early the dorms, but I got lost on the way. This academy is very big and a single day to learn everything is a little complicated. I promise it won't happen again and thank you —

—Don't thank me yet, remember that today is going to be a very tiring day for you. Since you're all here I remind you all that today you will be able to test your skills with Lucas, so everyone changes into your uniforms and see you in practice arena number 4. Lucas since you don't have your hero uniform yet, switch to the sports uniform—

As everyone leaves the room to change Bakugo pushes Lucas lightly

—I hope you slept well asshole, because today I will destroy you. —

—Ha ha ha! — answers Lucas with a radiant smile

—I see that you dawned with a lot of energy Ma ..., sorry— Lucas reminded of the conversation he had at night with some guys and as they recommended changing the nickname of Bakugo and after a long time thinking

— Chihuahua-san, I hope to see that energy in the field. —

Bakugo was furious again as he understood perfectly that his "new nickname" was simply the race of a dog, in his gaze one could see pure hatred for Lucas and before going on he said to him

—I'll wipe that idiot smile of yours off your face today—

Lucas responded with the smile that Bakugo detested and without more to say, he left him behind. Lucas knew very well that, from what he was told about Bakugo, that attitude of him was normal, even so, the atmosphere was tense, he could see it with only appreciating the faces of others so to alleviate he let out a laugh.

—Ha ha ha ha! He is really an interesting person. I'm really excited! I'll have to work hard to not lose. So, what are we waiting for? — the atmosphere totally changed, letting out a lot of sighs of relief.

They had all finished changing and were at the entrance to the training camp. This field was quite particular because it was a huge arena where they had buildings everywhere. There he was Lucas in his blue sports uniform with his two straps, both to carry two swords, one that hung from the hip and looked like a katana and another that was on the back smaller.

—Well, since you all are here I'll say the rules. As you can see, the field has some limits, the one who goes over those limits loses the battle, the other ways to lose is that one of the two is unable to continue or that I consider that he cannot continue fighting. Remember that even when it is a practice, I want you to take this as seriously as possible as if it were a battle against a villain. Any questions? — At that moment Luke raises his hand

— Regarding to the battle, no. I have 3 questions of other topics. The first, how many battles will I have? The second one is if I am the one who chooses with whom I fight; and the last one, although I know it sounded bad, do I have to fight with the girl? Because in my country that is frowned upon and I don't think I'll be able to have a fight with any of them. —

In that moment, the girls looked badly at Lucas for the comment, but quickly those looks were appeased when they realized how well he looked in the sports uniform.

—Well, respect to the first one, because of time issues you will only have 4 at most, if you feel weakened and you can't continue then the practice will end; of those, 3 will be chosen by you and one will be chosen by me. Regarding the females, I am not going to force you to fight with any of the girls, even so, remember that out there, someday you may encounter a female villain and you will have to fight with it as if it were just any other. — Eraserhead points out

—hmmmm. I understand, even so, I would prefer not to fight with any of them for now. — Luke respond, but there he was, standing, hearing all, Bakugo couldn't stand it anymore and bursts out shouting

—Enough of all this stupidity! Can we start at once?!— Eraserhead responds to that

—Of course, to calm the spirits, I will choose the first fight that will be you Bakugo. Any doubt before the battle starts? — Luke raises his hand again, if Luke.

—Can I use my weapons? They don't have a sharp edge, they're just for practice—

—let me check them first — before Eraserhead's meticulous gaze, Lucas' two swords pass the test allowing him to use them in combat

—Ha! As if that's going to help you — points out Bakugo as he walks to the center of that huge arena. Professor Aizawa said

—Well Lucas, goes to the center of the arena. The rest of you, go to the headquarters where you can see the battle, I'll be here to intervene in any case. —

In the same instant that the others were going to the headquarters to see the encounter, Lucas walks towards the center of the area, when he arrives, Bakugo was already prepared and ready to fight him, he only needed to listen the words of Professor Aizawa to throw himself with everything he had. But before that happened Lucas tells him with the attitude that the whole salon already knows him.

 _ **MUSICAL RECOMMENDATION: Boku no Hero Academia OST - The Threat of Offence and Defense (Extended)**_

—Hey, whatever the result is, good luck! — Bakugo just gets even more angry answering him.

—There are only two things that infuriate me more in this life, the people who think they can outdo me and the people who are false; you are both, so I plan to take that pathetic gesture off your face. I'll kill you idiot! —

Hearing those last words, Luke's face changed completely to an extremely serious one. The friendly gaze he always had with others was transformed into a cold, dark one.

— Did you say you're going to kill me? — a little pause happened — I ask you, have you ever killed anyone? Or you are just saying big words to inflate your already low self-esteem. —

—Seriously! You don't know who you're messing with — answers Bakugo, causing Luke's laughter.

— Ha, ha, ha! That's what I'm saying, you little imbecile— just when he finishes saying that Eraserhead points out

—Are they ready? — and with the affirmative silence of both decides to begin the battle

—Begin! —

Not a second had passed of the start the battle and Bakugo was shot like a bullet thanks to his Quirk, everything seemed to indicate that the first hit would be made by Bakugo. When he was very close to Lucas, he decided to throw his right arm in front of him and thus release an explosion that raised smoke and fire on all sides engulfing them both. In the central room everyone saw how Bakugo launched his attack on Lucas that seemed motionless, everyone believed that, with the speed of the attack and the distance, it was impossible that Lucas would have been able to dodge it; Even Eraserhead for a moment thought that the battle was over as it began, but no, everyone was wrong because just a few microseconds after the explosion, Bakugo shoots out of the cloud that his explosion generated as if it had been pushed by someone or something, and after the cloud of debris dissipated, there he was Lucas, standing looking at where he had thrown Bakugo, without any sign of harm, in perfect condition.

Bakugo quickly stabilized by activating his Quirk on each side and falling with both feet on the ground, even though he had no damage, everyone could saw how his face showed doubts of what happened, as if he had not been able to understand what happened.

— What the fuck did you do?!— exclaimed Bakugo to which Luke responds with a mocking tone.

— What's wrong with that expression? Does it bother you that your way of fighting doesn't work on me? What happened to the rabid dog that was going to kill me a few seconds ago? —

At that moment, Bakugo knew very well that the battle with Lucas was not going to be easy at all, rather, quite the opposite; being in front of him reminded him of the moment when he was in front of the villains who kidnapped him. Bakugo, annoyed by the situation, once again flew directly towards him, but this time he was going with the intention of having a more melee combat using the explosions of his hands to give him impulse or speed, but he calculate badly, Lucas knew very well how to defend himself and it didn't matter how fast he was going to attack him, his eyes and his mind worked in such a way that it was impossible for to lose sight of Bakugo.

Taking advantage of Bakugo going straight to him, he decided that the best thing was to advance and take advantage of the speed with which the two were going. Both the Professor and Bakugo were astonished because none could clearly see the speed of his movements, it was as if it appeared and disappeared constantly arriving where Bakugo was in a matter of seconds, and before he could do something about it, a kick appears below him and hit him on the chin making him lose a little direction. Lucas took advantage of this to give some exact and precise blows that made Bakugo fly away again and lose consciousness for a few seconds until he touched the ground. The pain he felt was overwhelming but not enough to extinguish the desire to win, little by little he got up and while this was happening everyone in the headquarters was astonished at what was happed, how Bakugo was badly hurt and without having touched Luke. Before the fight continued Luke laughs out of his mouth.

—Ha, ha, ha, ha! — Bakugo is very upset about his attitude.

— You idiot! I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face. —

—I'm sorry, it wasn't you who make my laugh. Professor, don't you think I should use all my strength with him? —

Doubt and confusion flooded Bakugo, which shifted his focus to the teacher and it was there that he could notice that Eraserhead's Quirk was active. Eraserhead then decides to answer Lucas

— I'm sorry, I was testing you, I won't interfere in the battle anymore. —

—I have no problem with it interfering, but next time please let me know —

If Bakugo was extremely annoyed, the quick conversation of the Professor with Lucas only made it explode. When he realized that the blows that Lucas had given him were not the product of his Quirk but of pure traditional force

— I'll kill you! —

To what Bakugo finishes saying his proclamation, he is shot upwards and then, using his skills and control of his Quirk, he creates an enormous and great tornado of fire that goes directly towards Lucas. He, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered; moreover, he seems to be calm and with the same cold look of the beginning of the battle he said

—I'll show you what defeat is— says Luke.

The great tornado of fire seems to have hit Lucas, the explosion generates an expansive wave that made the glasses of almost all the buildings crack in the surroundings and a cloud of rubble raised, from nothing, Bakugo shoots out propelled with his own Quirk separating from where Luke is supposed to be, in his face you could see confusion, or even terror; it was the look of someone who had seen something unexpected or forbidden.

Without further thought Bakugo puts both arms in the direction of where his previous attack had touched ground and although there was a cloud of debris that did not allow to see through anything, he was about to launch a huge direct explosion in that place. Just at that moment when the sparks start to come out both palms, a knife flies out in the direction of him, more precisely, his face.

Bakugo was able to dodge the knife, thus he launched his final attack. The explosion was so big the sound of it was easily heard from the headquarters where all the students were watching the battle unfold. Everyone thought that was the end of Lucas, but they were wrong. Out of nowhere a figure appears behind Bakugo, floating, holding the same knife that Bakugo dodged in his mouth, that figure was Luke.

He took advantage of this to rest his knee on his back making Bakugo fall to the ground, with his right hand he grabbed Bakugo's right arm in such a way that it was immobilized and with his palm in the direction of his own body; the other arm he had free he rolled it all over his neck and once Bakugo totally immobilized, he decided to grab his knife with his free hand which allowed him to say something quickly.

— You, who wanted to kill me so badly, I'll show you what it feels like to drown in your own blood— exclaims Lucas, moving the knife in the direction of his neck, but before the knife could touch him, Eraserhead's scarf rolls Lucas and Bakugo, also he throw the knife to one side of the area bouncing off a wall in one of the buildings and falling to the ground.

—Now what! —says Lucas a little angry.

Eraserhead had activated his Quirk again, this time focused on the two.

—What do you plan to do! Tell me now—

No doubt Eraserhead was very altered, so much so that Lucas' attitude changed completely, to what he explains.

—You said you could only win in three ways, if one of us comes out of the arena, if one of us is unable to continue or if you think that one of us has won or lost, that is why i used my blade to make a gesture that I cut your neck in such a way that, if the battle were real, it would be totally unable to continue and therefore I would win. You checked my blade before, it has no edge so it's just a practice blade —

Lucas looked a little scared now, Eraserhead decided to go to where the blade was and saw it again; it had no edge, even so, there was something that overwhelmed him enormously, something that he only saw, so he decided to approach them both again and check the battlefield. In his gaze it could be seen that he was focusing on something, but he could not get it, and after sighing he decided to release them both.

—Sorry for interfering again, please refrain from acting that way, in this school heroes are created, not killers. Bakugo you lost the battle so go to headquarters. Lucas, if you plan to continue, tell me who's going to be your next opponent. —

Bakugo exclaimed

— I haven't lost! I can still go on! I can still...! —

—Enough Bakugo! — shouts Eraserhead — Remember I said to take this battle as if it were a real battle with a villain, in your case, if that knife had had edge you would be more than out of combat, you would be dead right now, so you lost. —

Bakugo wanted to answer him, but he couldn't, he knew very well that he had lost, and the worst thing is that he couldn't wipe Luke's smile off his face.

—Um, I think I'd like to fight Robot-kun.—

—Ah? Who is that? -—says Aizawa-sensei

—I don't remember the name, but it's the one with the Quirk of ice and fire—

—Oh, I see. Bakugo, tell Todoroki to come, for it's his turn to fight Luke—

Bakugo seemed not to have heard, he is there, in the same place, still; his arms were trembling, but it was not of fear but of impotence, suddenly he shouts — Shit! — he throws an explosive flare on one side. He knew he had lost and could do nothing.

Little by little Bakugo comes out of the arena in the direction of the center which allows Aizawa-sensei to be alone with Lucas who takes advantage of it to ask him

—Lucas, although it's not obligatory I'd like to know which your Quirk is—

 _ **MUSIC RECOMMENDATION: Anguish of the Quirkless (you can get the song on youtube)**_

Although it was not obligatory, it was extremely rare for an exchange student not to have his Quirk register. Lucas decides to answer him while he looks at Bakugo leaving little by little with an expression of sadness, which does not go unnoticed by the Professor.

—I'm sorry, sensei, I can't tell you what my Quirk is. I know it's suspicious, but try to understand me a little—

Eraserhead responds

—The truth is that it's hard for me to understand you, but if you give me a logical reason maybe I can do it—

When Luke hears this, he lowers his gaze even with desolate features on his face, letting out a sigh.

—Aizawa-sensei, in the little time I've been in Japan I have been able to see that it is a beautiful and peaceful country. Even if this country has villains, people can live normally no matter where they came from, whether they are poor or rich.— Lucas said those words with a smile that didn't transmitted joy or happiness, he keeps a very brief silence before continuing to speak

—My country is not like that, where I come from, exposing your Quirk can put not only your life in danger, but also your loved ones. Once I had a friend who studied with me, we were what are called best friends, he loved to show his Quirk to everyone and it was no less, it was superb Quirk, that made him be vain, and a little arrogant ... now that I think it looked a bit like Bakugo.— again returns that smile full of sadness, in that moment the Professor thinks _(Apparently he is able to remember the name of Bakugo, so, all that of the nicknames where for the sole intention of annoying him. Hmmm, I really must see his intentions)_

—When we were about to go to high school, he was kidnapped with his family; neither the school nor the police knew where he was, I was looking for him, but I couldn't do anything, after all, what can a child do in that situation? Two months passed and that's when I found out that they had found him, I tried to call his family and all they told me was that he was in a clinic recovering. When I got to the room where he was and opened the door, I could see how he was mistreated with wounds on his arms and face, but what hurt me the most was that they had also mutilated his leg. I tried to maintain my composure, but it was difficult, when he realized I was there, he looked at me, and said nothing. I ran up to him, I couldn't hold back the tears of knowing that, although he was badly wounded, he was still alive, even so, the first thing that came out of his mouth was _"I couldn't save them, I couldn't do anything, I saw them die Luke"_. I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't know what to do, I just hug him as hard as I could while we were both crying. I was there for a few hours, and when it was night I left, he said goodbye to me, but still his gaze remained empty. Every day I visit him in the clinic I saw how little by little I was losing my friend, until one day, he simply decided to leave with his family that he had lost. Even when I try to help him, his pain was too great, he couldn't stand it. — Another short silence happened to what Aizawa-sensei thought that maybe he had touched on a subject he shouldn't have touched.

—Sensei, what I'm telling you, it's not a strange happening in my country. That's why at school we are recommended to keep our Quirk secret, my friend's fate was the best of all the worst possibilities. Many are put to work on the most horrific things one can imagine, others are sent to paramilitary groups or terrorists. I perfectly understand that Japan is not like that, but Aizawa-sensei, try to understand me that I am not yet ready, if I wanted nobody to know about my Quirk I simply would not have accepted your combat proposal, even so, understand that there is a part of me that is afraid to tell everyone about my Quirk and about myself. —

Aizawa knew that nobody would be able to invent such a horrendous story as that, Eraserhead could saw in Lucas's face that he was telling the true, and although he felt a little guilty of made him remember that painful past, he knew that he needed to know the reason why he always evaded the question of his Quirk, but deep down, there was another secret that Lucas was not yet able to tell his Professor, a secret that he could not tell anyone even if he was willing to do so.

After a few minutes Todoroki is approaching the center of the arena to begin the second fight, the cheerful expression, radiant with energy that was a characteristic of Lucas returns and waving his right arm in the air tries to greet him shouting —HOLA! —Todoroki decides to answer the gesture doing the same but in a much simpler way.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Between fire and ice.**_

 _ **MUSICAL RECOMMENDATION: Boku No Hero Season Academy 2 OST - SOREDEMO SARANI MUKOU HE (Composed by Yuki Hayashi)**_

Everyone was dumbfounded by what was happening on the battlefield, the speed with which Luke moved to Bakugo left many thinking that his Quirk was one that allowed him to travel at great speed.

—Are you seeing what I'm seeing? — said Kirishima

—Of course, we're seeing the same thing, the speed is really impressive. No doubt his Quirk must be superspeed — Tokoyami senalo

—Hmm— Shoto was staring at the battle unfolding, his eyes didn't seem to flicker to the amazement of how good Luke was in combat by being unscathed; he was simply trying to understand how Luke's personality could hold such a beast.

Even though he was watching the development of the fight, the conversation that the others were having about the Quirk of Lucas that were witnessing left him thinking, he clearly saw that the speed at which he moved made it almost invisible, but there was something strange and he was not the only one to notice it.

—There's something that doesn't add up— exclaimed Deku.

At that moment, everyone watches as Lucas gets close enough to Bakugo to throw a few blows and a kick that made him fly. Everyone was ecstatic watching the fight.

—Something still doesn't add up — murmurs Deku, which is followed by a number of words that are impossible for normal human hearing to understand.

—Impressive! He definitely has knowledge of martial arts, those blows are a mixture of various arts and at a good level of execution.—

—Wow. Seriously Ojiro? — says Toru to which Ojiro replies

—Yes, the kick he gave him is undoubtedly from Capoeira. As for the blows, they were extremely quick to know exactly what martial art they belonged to, but I think it's Kenpo. —

—Whatever it was, look how he left Bakugo— Denki points out.

—I never thought I'd see him like that in my life, much less think Lucas was a martial arts beast, his attitude doesn't mash up—says Kirishima.

—Don't you guys feel a little scared? I just hope I don't fight him — with a little reserved attitude Koda feels that Lucas is simply on another level, one that with his Quirk is impossible to beat in battle.

—Midoriya-kun, what do you think? — the representative of the class asks Midoiya when he sees that he is immersed in his thoughts while he murmurs incongruities

—I don't think his Quirk is superspeed— says Deku, and at that very moment.

—Look, I think there's a big explosion coming! — manifests Mina and suddenly on the screens you can see how Bakugo flies through the air to make a tornado of fire in the direction of Lucas.

—This is over— says Kirishima with a somewhat happy expression. The shockwave makes the cameras recording the encounter move from one side to the other making it difficult for a few seconds to see the result of the attack.

—Wait! Look, it's Bakugo! — Jiro expresses with exaltation to see it.

—Something doesn't seem right, look at Bakugo-kun's expression— Ochacho noticed that he was not at all happy with the result of his attack, on the contrary, he was worried.

—Bakugo-chan doesn't seem excited. Wait, I think another big one is coming— says Tsuyu as he sees Bakugo pointing both palms towards where Lucas is supposed to be but, because of the explosion, only a cloud of debris was seen; but just as he was about to launch his attack, a knife comes out thrown at him and roses him.

—There it is! — exclaims Midoriya, seeing that, even though Bakugo had launched his attack, Luke was directly behind him with the knife he had dodged in his mouth.

The battle comes to an end quickly, and before Luca could cut Bakugo's throat, the fight is interrupted by the sensei; meanwhile, everyone in the room was in shock at the sight of the action Luke was about to commit.

—Everyone saw that, didn't they? — Mineta says with an expression on his fearful face.

—Yes, it's definitely not normal; even Eraserhead had to intercede, although everything seems to have been sorted out. — Momo say

To all of these, they could only see what was happening but not hear. They spent a minute and saw on the monitors how Bakugo was extremely upset and leaving the arena.

—So, he lost— Shoto releases those words, the only ones since the fight began.

—It can't be! But if he could continue–

—wrong Eiji-kun. If you remember the rules of the battles, even when this is a practice, every action is taken into account as if it were a real battle and that last attack by Lucas, no matter how out of place it was, in real life would have knocked out Bakugo— Explained Shoji.

—Mezo-kun is right. Apart from that, Lucas' Quirk is impressive. I don't think I've ever seen anyone who's fast enough to show up out of nowhere. —

—I don't think he is fast— explains Deku. —At the beginning of the battle, I thought it was extremely fast, but there was something that didn't add up and that was that if it was speed the cloud of debris would have moved and kacchan's hair would have done the same, but it didn't. —Shoto agrees and points out that Deku is right.

—You are right. Although I'm not sure what his Quirk is, I think the closest thing to super speed is just one thing — Everyone looks at Shoto but it's Deku who responds

—Teleportation. —

At that moment everyone shouts

—What! —

—If that's true then Lucas has a great Quirk— Sero says

The conversation between them continues about how fantastic the battle was and the impressive power of Lucas, but three people thought about what happened in a different way; Momo, Deku and Shoto were still thinking about Lucas' action of carrying the knife around Bakugo's neck, something that would do if you are a villain and not a hero.

A few minutes went by and the door of the room opens abruptly, Bakugo enters with a rather irritating attitude letting it be seen that he was extremely annoyed for having lost the fight, Kirishima approaches him.

—Bakugo, don't be discouraged— Bakugo responds much more irritated

—Shut up, you idiot! Todoroki touches you. I hope you destroy it and use all your power. Don't do what you did at the sports festival, idiot — Bakugo decides to sit on some chairs in the hall, away from the monitors.

—Well, I think it's better to ignore Baku for a while— says Sero —Shoto, beat Lucas— to which Todoroki responds as he leaves the hall.

—It's going to be difficult, even so, it's my turn to try it— he closes the door and at that moment, everyone starts talking about Lucas while on the screen Todoroki is gradually getting closer to the center of the arena, in that Lucas raises his hand greeting him with a huge smile.

Already on the battlefield Eraserhead asks you

—Todoroki-kun, do you remember the rules, or do I have to repeat them to you? — Shoto answers with a single affirmative word

—Well— says Eraserhead —if there's nothing else to say then I think we can start the battle— Lucas interrupts.

—Excuse me, professor, I'd really like to say something to Robot-kun before we begin.—

—Well, that's fine. But make it quick.—

—Thank you professor, I'll be brief — Lucas' gaze passes from Aizawa-sensei to Todoroki — Robot-kun, before I begin I would like to ask for your pardon —

—ah? — Shoto is confused —Why should you apologize to me? —

-Well...- Lucas feels a little embarrassed -surely you saw the fight, right? —

-Yeah. -So what? —

—Well, I think I over-limited and it might have seemed like I wanted to hurt Bocalgo-kun. The truth is, I got a little carried away by what he said, and I went too far, so I apologize.—

—Hmm, I see.— Shoto's still a little confused.— Certainly that last attack you made on him made everyone think you have attitudes towards villain.—

—Lucas just couldn't see it in his eyes because he was not only sorry for what Todoroki was telling him, but also, he felt guilty.

—Still, I don't think you should apologize, after all, Bakugo is fine. You won not only because of that attack but because you were the best —

Lucas is a little glad to hear those words he answers.

—Thanks Robot-kun— although he seems happy the discomfort continues, as if I wanted to ask him something more

—You don't have to thank me. You have something else you want to tell me, don't you? —

—Ha, ha, ha. You are quite perceptive. I would like you to fight with me as you fought with Midoriya-kun and not as you fought with Bukosomthing-kun.—

—I see. I don't know if I can replicate exactly the battle of Midoriya with you, but rest assured that I will fight with everything I have — Shoto pronounces those words with his eyes fixed directly on Lucas, almost as if it were a battle declaration, something that simply made Lucas get quite excited, you could almost see how his eyes shone.

—Ready, Professor, I have nothing more to say— announces Lucas.

—Do you Todoroki-kun have something to say? — to which he moves his face from side to side pointing out a negative response

—Well, if there's nothing else to say. Start! –

 _ **MUSICAL RECOMMENDATION: Boku No Hero Season Academy 2 OST - You Say Run**_

At that moment, Shoto wasted no time in freezing all the ground around him, reaching Lucas' feet, leaving him immobile.

—What? I can't move! — exclaims Luke. Shoto takes advantage of this to throw a blast of fire that engulfed him completely, or so he thought. Before that happened, Lucas threw his knife through the air and in the moment the fire would consume him, he teleports himself right to where the knife was; Because floating in the air would only cause problems, he decides to throw the knife again, this time to Todoroki, but he saw it coming at great speed so he decides to block it with a large wall of ice, the knife bounce and fly through the air; breaking into two pieces, one with the handle and some of the dagger which goes out spinning in the air, and the other piece of the knife that fell to the floor. Almost instantly, Lucas reappears from nowhere in front of what was left of the knife spinning, pawing it at the base of the handle, he sends the knife flying again to Shoto who dodges it. He, who had seen Bakugo's fight, knew that Lucas would come to him from behind just as he dodged the knife, so he decided it was best to take advantage of that and throw flames around him.

As he had foreseen, Luke appears on his right side; what he had not prevented was the speed of Luke's reaction; with only a few seconds of having dodged the knife and appeared behind him, Luke had already held his right arm, which, with an almost subhuman force sends Shoto to fly to one side of the arena making it collide with what would be a handrail.

—I imagined you would know that I would appear behind you after that. If you'd just been faster, you might have been able to do something — Lucas points out while Shoto stand up little by little after receiving that blow that left him breathless.

—I didn't know you could be that fast. Although thanks to this I can already know what your Quirk is, and know that your Wakizashi broke, you cannot use it to throw it at me and teleport— Lucas reacted to that with surprise, as if he had completely forgotten about it.

—Shit! You are right. I'm sorry sensei — it looks like he's going to cry at any moment for breaking his Wakizashi, a gift from his sensei; but the battle was just beginning, and this was just a warm-up.

Shoto knew very well that Lucas could attack him at any time and move at extremely fast speed, so he decided that he need to reduce his ability to move and vision. He decides to freeze everything under his feet, and using both arms and his Quirk 100%, decides to freeze an arm and defrost it with fire thus making fog capable of quickly covering the entire area around it.

—Wow! Now I can't see anything, it's like a fog appears out of nowhere. — Lucas said, standing still waiting for any movement. He knows very well that in the absence of vision the best thing to do is simply to let himself be carried away by his other senses, and so he did.

Shoto understood that even though he had prevented a possible attack, Lucas still had advance knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, so his best strategy would be to stay away from him. He decides that, it is best to create several distractions in order to escape to a point where he could freeze everything in front of him, so he creates two large columns of ice that go in the same direction, and at the same time, he decides to create a route made of pure ice; thanks to his abilities to run on it would allow him to quickly get out of the fog that he created.

Lucas listens something approaches him quickly, he tries to avoid it but he completely forgot that the whole floor was frozen which complicates his ability to run and dodge, even so, he is able to achieve it thanks to his reflexes and his great flexibility which allows him to quickly lean on the blocks of ice that is in front of him with his hands and propel himself away from them, even so, because the floor was frozen, his fall is not the most graceful.

While this was happening, Shoto was already out of the area covering the fog, allowing him to see where Lucas possibly was, he knew he had to finish this quickly if he didn't want to end up like Bakugo; besides, once the attack occurs, Lucas would know where he would be and a counterattack would be very likely. He then decides to use his right side to create a mountain of ice that goes straight to where his current enemy is supposed to be.

The sound it makes is impressive enough to make Lucas react and do a counterattack, what Shoto didn't expected is the magnitude of it.

—Little Boy! — shouts Lucas, then,two successive explosions were heard, the second much stronger than the other. From the fog comes out of nowhere an immense expansive wave that clears and destroys everything in its path, including the mega mountain of ice that was approaching him. Impressed, Shoto can only create an ice shield to protect himself.

—Ha! How did you like that? — says Lucas. Shoto was impressed by the strength of the attack it had caused. Not only had he destroyed the ice mountain, but also the shield that he created just seconds ago, leaving only the back of it. This attack was taking its toll on Luke, Shoto notes it.

—Hey! I don't know if it's important, but I think your nose is bleeding a lot. —

—Oh, right… Well, nothing that should worry you right now. Remember, I told you to use all your power with me, if you don't, you're going to lose this fight for sure and you know it—

Shoto responds

—You're right, besides, that last attack made me see that your Quirk is still something I don't know what it is, it must be very special. —

Lucas makes a small gesture with his lip letting out a small and quick laugh.

—Ha! If it is, remember, every Quirk has its limits. So why don't we stop talking and solve this all at once? —

Lucas gradually pulls out his _Katana_ , the handle of this was extremely striking because the leather that wrapped the handle was a sapphire blue and at the base of this had an emerald that fit perfect, it was simply something that denoted power. By unsheathing it with his right hand, he is pointing at Shoto demonstrating that he is preparing to finish the battle and decide the winner. Shoto knew that, within a short time, the result would be decided, and he wanted to win to prove to himself that he could be the best, so he let out flames from his left side that almost wrapped him, except for his foot and part of the torso, which the other part was frozen.

—This time I will freeze you and win. — Shoto then releases all his freezing power on him, thus creating a huge wall of ice of easy 10 floors freezing everything he touched. Lucas puts himself in the position of kendo that is call _Jodan no kamae_ (it is the high guard where the sabre or shinai is above the head and its tip must point the sky) and just at the moment that it was few meters from him, he lowers his K _atana_ at an impressive speed that it created a strong sound, one that resembles when a thunder hits the earth. The great wall of ice that had been directed towards him was now split in two in such a way that the look of Lucas was crossed with Shoto, two fixed looks that were looking for the victory.

Without paying too much attention to the impressive action that Lucas did, Todoroki decides to use all his Quirk of fire melting all the ice around him transforming it into water and steam, and without thinking, he throws it straight to where Lucas is without realizing that now in his left hand is what was left of his _Wakizashi,_ and Lucas throw it back to him.

The flames devour everything that is in its path, except of Lucas's _Wakizashi_ , passing on one side. This time, Shoto was ready and decided not to lose sight of the knife waiting for Lucas to teleport behind him to attack him before he attacked him, what he didn't notice is that Lucas had dodged the flames and was now is going straight towards him

When he realized that the knife was a distraction, Lucas had his right palm almost touching the back of Todoroki who had turned in the direction of the knife.

—Vela bomb — to which two successive explosions happen again, one of these explodes in the back of Shoto, sending him flying for about 20 meters and leaving him breathless. Certainly, the power of the explosion was enough to create some small fractures in his bones, but not strong enough to break them completely.

When Shoto regains consciousness, it was low up and the first thing he sees is the tip of a _Katana_ pointing to the center of his eyes. Little by little he recovers allowing him to see better, to which he realizes that Lucas had blood coming out of his right ear and nose, probably, product of the use of his Quirk, Shoto decides to say

 _ **MUSICAL RECOMMENDATION: Boku No Hero Season Academy 3 OST - Mind**_

—I think I lost— Lucas with a smile answer him

—I think so, yet, I had to use my Quirk a lot. You're definitely strong—

Eraserhead appears in front of them, which indicates Lucas as the winner. He decides to store his Katana to help Shoto. For him, was difficult to get up because of the last blow, meanwhile, Aizawa asks Lucas if he will continue competing or if he needs to stop the practice, to which he answers that he can continue.

—Well, help Todoroki and take him to headquarters, then ask one of the others to take him to the infirmary to be treated by Recovery Girl. Then, come back to the arena with the person you want to fight. —

Lucas with the smile that everyone already knows responds

— okay sensei —

On the screens of the headquarters, one can see how Shoto is leaning on Lucas walking towards the exit of the arena. Everyone except Bakugo was impressed.

As they walk they decide to exchange words

—Lucas, your Quirk is still not clear to me. At first, I thought it was ultra-speed, then teleportation, but now I have no idea what it is. I know you've been avoiding the question since you got here, but I'd like to know what it is—

Lucas feels a little uncomfortable answering him.

—hmmmm. You could say I can use teleportation, but it's not exactly my Quirk. I know it's weird that someone doesn't want to talk about their Quirk in Japan, but where I come from if you want to be saved, you don't talk about your powers— a silence comes between the two which is broken by Lucas.

— That been said, thanks to this battle I think I can trust you. I know it sounds weird, but when someone's on the edge, one can see they true self and emotions. — Shoto, as he walks, he notices Luke's face and can feel sorrow in the way he speaks.

—Thanks, but if you feel uncomfortable telling me your true power, then you don't have to , although if I remember well, yesterday you said you would do everything to make us trust you, so if you keep hiding your Quirk from us, will be difficult for that to happen— Shoto responds, to that, Lucas lets out a laugh improving his state.

—Ha, ha, ha, ha! That's true. I don't feel comfortable talking about this and I know that to gain everyone's trust I'll have to tell everyone what my Quirk is, but to tell you the truth, it's difficult to me to trust on anybody. Although I think I can trust you, but please, don't tell anyone about my Quirk, at least for the time being. I promise you that I will tell everyone about my Quirk later — to what Shoto points out

— Calm down, I won't say anything. —


End file.
